By Your Side
by Masstheory
Summary: A dedication to the two constants in Shepard's Life. Implied Shep/Tali but mostly friendship.


The Right Choice

Shepard stared at the three options before him. Three options. The fate of the universe could be solved like a child's game. But it wasn't the lack of an option that disturbed, nor was the odd appearance of this star child. He looked towards the first option, the bright blue light coming from the two conduits of electricity. "We fought Cerberus to stop this, we can't let just turn hypocrite. You know this isn't the right option, skipper." Ashley said, her form blocking his view of the option. She was right. They fought with Cerberus for months to prevent that from happening. Who was he to come in and decide he deserved that?

"Control is the means to survival. Control of the Reapers. Look at what humanity achieved! The Reapers could do that again a thousand fold." The Illusive man appeared and took the place of Ashley, standing to the side to show Shepard a full view of the machine. He was right. The Reapers have technology that were far superior than even the most advanced race of the citadel. Controlling them would benefit every race, and it would only cost him his life. What was one measly life in the face of all the benefits that could be obtained? A pulse of light caught his eye, drawing it towards the bright beam down the center of the area he was in. He could already see himself running into it.

"This is preferable option, Commander Shepard. The inevitable battle between my race and yours would be drastically decreased if this option is chosen." EDI spoke, appearing on the bridge between him and the beam. Her synthetic eyes stared at the beam with hope her hand reaching forward as if to touch the beam. He could end all the hate and all the deaths caused by tension between synthetics and organics.

"Disrupts socio-technological balance. All scientific advancement due to intellegence overcoming, compensating, for limitations. Can't carry a load, so invent wheel. Can't catch food, so invent spear. Limitations. No limitations, no advancement. No advancement, culture stagnates. Works other way too. Advancement before culture is ready. Disastrous." Mordin declared stepping into view, blocking his synthetic squadmate from view. He was waving his arms about as he spoke, his usual passion filtering into his argument. Who was he to take away the freedom of choice from everyone? People have to persevere or what remained for them in life. The dark red color flashed, drawing Shepard's eyes to the final thing. A power conduit, no doubt trailing throughout the entire station, pulsing with dark red energy.

"We destroy them or they destroy us." Anderson yelled, thrusting his pistol towards the conduit, his finger hovering above the pistol. He was shrouded in the red light, his eyes filled with determination. That was the whole start of this. This was the mission from the beginning. Who was he to change the expected outcome to the countless soldiers below, waiting for respite? Who would accept any form of the reapers now, with the number of deaths they are responsible for?

"The geth fought only to survive. We do not deserve to be destroyed because of this." Legion spoke as he walked into view, standing in front of the conduit as if to protect from Anderson's gun. That's right. Who was he to kill an entire race in the crossfire? Shepard fought for their freedom, just to kill them all off? Shepard closed his eyes, his head poundings as these words rebounded in his head. He turned away from the options and fell to one knee and his vision grew blurry as he fought with the voices of his friends.

"Kill them Skipper."

"Think of what we can achieve through control!"

"Shepard-Commander must synthesize for guaranteed success." He placed his hands over his ears as these voices repeated over and over. They slammed into the walls of his head, rebounding off his brain and drowning out everything. Over and over, again and again, the words repeated, taunting him with their suggestions and bias. His mind took in their words, feeling as though it refused to release them, swelling and threatening to explode with each new suggestion. What should he do? What was the goal? What was the right choice? What did he need to do?

"You silly Bosh'tet." Everything went silent as her voice rang out above all the others. Shepard opened his eyes and lowered his hands as he looked up at the Quarian that stood before him. Her purple visor was on an equal level with his face granting him a distorted reflection of himself and her beautiful glowing eyes smiled with sympathy. She was on knee in front of him, facing not the options behind him but himself. He tried to say her name, but his brain didn't cooperate, instead choosing to remain dumbstruck.

"You think you would learn by now." A new voice said from beside him with a chuckle. Garrus was there, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Garrus stood up and walked over to where Tali was kneeling standing over them. Shepard tried to speak one more time but again his mouth refused to cooperate. They were here. Finally, they were here. Two three-fingered hands reached down and pulled him to his feet, one clad in blue, the other in purple.

"Time to stop sitting down Shepard." Tali told him, shoving him forward.

"After all, there is a galaxy to save." Garrus laughed, patting him on the back. Shepard took a shaky step forward and looked back at his two squadmates to make sure they were still there, unlike the others.

"Don't worry, Shepard. We'll always be here."

**I hope you enjoyed this! I always felt Garrus and Tali deserved the most credit out of the all past and present crew members for sticking with Shepard no matter the choice that he makes and always being loyal. This is my first ever one-shot (if I am using that term correctly) and technically my first completed story, so whoopee! I Will answer questions that I can in the Reviews and with that, I bid thee adieu. **


End file.
